Why Him?
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten.  She assesses the boys of Konoha as she tries to make sense and answer the crazy question.


Why Him?

NejiXTenten. She assesses the boys of Konoha as she tries to make sense and answer the crazy question.

I own Naruto… I wish XD

-------------

I hopped on to another branch. Gai-sensei and Lee were well ahead that I couldn't see them anymore. Neji, however, is just a few meters ahead of me. This is what you get when you're in a team of overly enthusiastic individuals, I thought. And by the way, Neji is overly enthusiastic too. It's just not that obvious. But he's someone who prioritizes training over meals- seriously.

"Neji, slow down a bit!"

"I've considerably slowed down my pace since you started lagging behind." He said.

"I knew you'd say that…" I muttered.

I sighed. Really, it all starts with acceptance. Fine, I like him. Next is the rationale. Why Him? Of all people- why him? The first reason that I can think of is because we're in the same team. And he's the closest to a human in this team. I am, of course, the real human. Gai-sensei and Lee were from an entirely different classification, if not from an entirely different universe.

But I can look outside our team, right? Starting off with Sasuke, whom I had a crush on- come on, traitor or not traitor, he's cute. End of story. But I don't have the whole day to follow him around along with his pack of fangirls. Besides, Sakura and Ino were scary enough.

Next up is Naruto. When I think of it, we get along quite well. Most of the missions that we're together were successful. Hell yea, we're good! Wait… we have Neji with us during most of those missions. Nope, it won't work. I can't live with ramen for the rest of my life.

Ah, how can I forget Shikamaru? I have a soft spot for geniuses. He's not strict and I bet he won't make me train under the searing heat of the sun, or as the rain pounces hard on the ground. Actually, we may not train at all. We'll spend the rest of our days doing… nothing. And that's bad.

There's Chouji. But I think he has all ready vowed his undying love and loyalty to yakiniku. The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, they say. Now why did that sound so freaky when I associate it with Chouji? Goodness, I don't want to be a slave in the kitchen.

Kiba follows the list. I'm not the cuddly type and I know dogs love to cuddle. I don't appreciate him reeking with Akamaru's scent either. They'll be strolling- wildly strolling rather, in the forests of Konoha from sunrise to sunset. And I don't have the animalistic stamina for that.

Last and definitely the least is Shino- for obvious reasons. I don't like bugs. All the more I don't like being beside someone who is literally a nest of bugs. I'm a fan of insect repellents. Thank heavens I haven't been on any mission with him.

Going back to Neji and the question- why him? He's not someone I liked right from the first meeting. Instead, a mere acquaintance grew into a friendship then into a friendship then into a friendship then into a friendship then into a friendship then into a friendship- on his end. But as for me, that friendship has long blossomed into this special feeling.

It's a given that he's quite attractive. His eyes were frightening if you're not used to it. But it becomes beautiful as you stare. And I get to stare a lot because he looks in the eyes when he talks. And who does he talk to most of the time?  
- Ahem!

His hair is longer than mine- even softer. I should know. I touched it several times. But that's a secret. Well, he knows that I touch his hair but does he know what's going on in my mind when I do? Okay, now I'm grinning.

I suppressed myself from making a sound when I almost slipped off a branch. This is getting worse and worse each day. Just about how many times have I drifted with thoughts of him? I lose track of time and there's nothing else but Neji.

"Me and my stupid thoughts…" I whispered to myself.

Why do I always think of him? Why can't I get him out of my head? Why am I like this even though I don't get anything from him? I sighed. He'll just laugh at me when he finds out- but since Neji doesn't laugh, he'll probably smirk instead. I bet he thinks of me as something synonymous to a kunai. How irritating. What a cold blooded…

"Neji!" I called out of concern when he suddenly bumped against a tree branch.

I got to his side as quick as I can. He wasn't really hurt but he looked annoyed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Nothing?" I asked again.

"Nothing." He repeated.

"Well, it's quite refreshing to see you making such a silly blunder."

"Hn."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"I was just… thinking." He said before moving out, leaving me behind.

I watched him from where I was standing. Call it a girl's instinct. Now I'm grinning again.

-------------

If I'm able to make you smile with this, then I consider it mission accomplished!

I appreciate your taking time to read and I apologize if, by any chance, I offended anyone's favourite.


End file.
